Adaptive learning programs are programs that offer different educational content to learners based on an assessment of the learner. The assessment parameters vary from program to program as does the educational content, so not all adaptive programs are the same. For example, if a learner is struggling to complete a particular task, the program may dynamically adapt by changing the task to match the leaners abilities. Done correctly, adaptive learning programs may show improvements in educational settings.